


Gerard Gets Fucked

by Riah_Lena



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come play, D/s themes, Desperation Play, Gang Bang, Multi, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riah_Lena/pseuds/Riah_Lena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin people: Gerard gets gang banged by everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerard Gets Fucked

They don’t have many days like this. Contrary to what the fans believe (and Pete takes a certain kind of warped pride in showing Mikey _exactly_ what the fans believe) there is not a lot of room on the buses and hotel nights are few and far between. A treasured escape better used for things like showering and sleep than wild intra-band orgies.

This is not to say that they don’t spend as much time fucking as their schedules allow, they just have to be a little wiser about time management than most people would give a bunch of dirty rock stars credit for. Watching the way Gerard fucking shakes on his knees for Frank, his body straining against the rope tying his arms behind his back and the way each thrust makes him moan is totally worth it though.

Gerard’s always vocal, anyone who’s watched him on stage knows that, but it’s different here. He’s fucking wrecked, body stung tight and used, come dripping from his hole every time Frank pulls too far back. They’ve been fucking him for hours, one after the other and Gerard is losing his mind.

Mikey likes him like this, reduced to monosyllables and grunts, their names the only coherent thing in Gerard’s head, like a mantra he prays over and over again. Gerard is theirs. No matter who they chose to share him with Gerard will always belong to them. Always belong to Mikey.

Frank comes with a quiet grunt, teeth buried in Gerard’s pale throat. His cock is straining up against his stomach; the tiny strip of leather wrapped around it the only thing that’s keeping him from falling apart.

Pete’s next, and what Pete has he always shares with Patrick. It’s a stretch, getting them both in, but Gerard’s wet and open for them, ready for anything they’ll give him. The noise Gerard makes when they’re finally in as far as they’ll reach has Mikey nearly crawling out of his skin with the need to fuck his brother. Take him and own him and remind him that he was Mikey’s first, will always be Mikey’s.

Pete never lasts long but he makes up for it by sliding down Gerard’s body to trace his tongue around his hole, still stretched around Patrick, to suck little kisses along Patrick’s balls, slide his tongue along his dick and flick it teasingly over Gerard’s hole.

Patrick comes screaming Pete’s name and it tears a little, the could-have-beens, the what-ifs. Mikey doesn’t have too long to dwell on it though before Lindsey is flipping her husband over and fucking herself on his cock. She’s beautiful like this, head thrown back and body heaving. It’s not long before Alicia’s joining her, sliding her legs around Gerard’s face and fucking herself down on his tongue. That’s his wife. His wife and his sister fucking his brother and Mikey is the luckiest man in the fucking history of the world.

Jamia doesn’t hold out much longer before she’s between Gerard’s thighs, fucking into him with the same strap on she’d used on Frank earlier. Their girls like to share. Christa is going to be so pissed that she missed this. They can go like this for hours, using Gerard like the world’s prettiest sex toy.

The door opens and Mikey can hear Ray and Bob stop mid conversation. Mikey doesn’t bother to stop watching his brother long enough to acknowledge them. It doesn’t really matter because Alicia and Lindsey are sliding off and Bob is taking Alicia’s place and fuck. They’re so fucking beautiful like this, Bob grinding down on Gerard’s face, fucking whining, begging Gee for more. Jamia’s still fucking him, slamming into him hard enough to slam Gerard’s head into the headboard. She doesn’t stop as Bob slides down and sinks onto Gee’s cock, each thrust rocking him further down onto Gerard.

She doesn’t pull out until Bob comes and it takes a couple of well-practiced movements to get the harness off and then she’s straddling Gerard’s waist, changing out the condom with a  teasing hand before ridding him hard. She sets a fast pace, the sound of her hips slamming down loud over Gerard’s begging, over the high pitched whine he lets out when Ray slams into him - such a fucking size queen.

Gerard’s oversensitive to the point of tears by the time Ray finishes and Mikey loves him like this, when he’s so far gone he’s out of his mind with it. He knows the second Mikey touches him though. Always does. Gerard is Mikey’s in a way that he’ll never be anyone else’s.

Mikey flips Gerard over onto his stomach again and starts licking the come off Gerard’s straining thighs, his tongue tracing erratic paths up to his brother’s abused hole. The skin is hot under Mikey’s tongue and it flutters with his movements. If he concentrates he can separate the taste of each of them on as he rims Gerard.

When he can’t taste anything but his brother he pulls back and unties Gerard’s hands. Gerard is up and scrambling around to wrap himself around Mikey as soon as he’s free. He flips them over and starts fucking himself down onto Mikey. He can’t come until Mikey’s done with him and he knows it but that doesn’t mean the fucker won’t cheat to get what he wants.

The noises he’s making are driving Mikey crazy as he runs his hands over his body, tangling them in his bright red hair. He’s the best porn Mikey’s ever watched and he never gets tired of seeing him like this, desperate and fucking shattered on Mikey’s dick.

When he comes it hits him in the balls like a Frank on the warpath and moves up his body until his vision whites out around him. When he comes down again Gerard’s still flexing around him. He feels the bed dip and looks over to find Frank holding Gerard’s plug out to him. Gerard lets himself sink down on top of Mikey, his face buried in his brother’s neck, hard dick pressed against his hip.

He makes a quiet whimpering sound as Mikey’s dick slips out. Mikey’s long fingers slip into him as Gerard slides up to straddle his shoulders, his dick brushing Mikey’s lips like a tease. Mikey takes the plug from Frank and slides it into Gerard in one swift movement, locking himself inside, before moving his hands up to the cock ring and taking it off.

Gerard is thrusting into Mikey’s mouth as soon as it’s off with a strangled shout, his movements sharp and jerky, barely holding on. He knows that the ring coming off does not mean he has Mikey’s permission to come. Mikey gets hands around Gerard’s ass, his calluses catching on the marks left from Brian’s flogger. He loves feeling Gerard hold himself back for him, loves how far he’s willing to go make Mikey happy.

Mikey pulls him in until he can bury his nose in the sweaty skin of Gerard’s groin. He looks up at Gerard through his lashes and taps on the plug twice in quick succession. It’s all Gerard needs before he’s coming down Mikey’s throat with a raw shout before he’s slumping over Mikey.

Frank’s there to pull him off and start wiping Gerard down with a warm towel while Ray helps Mikey to get up and get clean enough to move to the other bed. Gerard is cuddled up to him as soon as he’s vertical, clinging like he’s the only thing in the room worth paying attention to.

He can hear movement around him but couldn’t care less about it. Lindsey comes into view carrying a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin. She sets them down on the nightstand before leaning over to press a kiss to both their foreheads. Alicia wraps her arms around her waist before leaning down to kiss Mikey. She drags Lindsey away through the connecting door with a grin, her hands already slipping down to tease at Lindsey’s cunt. Mikey’s life, seriously.

Tomorrow everyone will go back to their lives, their tours and studios and kids and whatever the fuck it is Brian is doing these days but for now he's got Gerard warm and snoring next to him and the memory of his whole family around him. Right now there's not anything more he could ask for.


End file.
